Your Name Sake
by Pendantic Dandelion
Summary: Quick one shot of Yong Soo day dreaming at one of his meetings. :3  Beware, Chinese dragons like the taste of young women and Koreans.


"Did I ever tell you of your name sake, Yong Soo?"

Tae Hyun was a scholar. Therefore, he was usually locked away deep in study. While Koreans made a note of necessary and essential company, Tae Hyun's younger brother Yong Soo would be an obvious choice. However the small boy was a vessel bursting with energy, often times at a disadvantage to himself, and being locked away to learn with his older brother was deemed unwise.

"Nea, Gogureyo was the strongest of them all~" he swooned, loving to hear of his ancestors, loving even more to watch his mother balance and tumble about for him. After all, Yong Soo usually was the minstrel, and in the rare occasion that he wasn't, it seemed his excessive energy could be easily be displaced else where.

He would happily sit quietly and nibble on orange peels as Joseon balanced precariously off the edge of the ornate divider; eyeing at wonder how she was able without demolishing the whole thing. Even with his size, he certainly would have destroyed it himself.  
"Mm. He was very strong, very large and very hearty. He owned all of the land to the north of here, and was as fierce as a tiger-" grinning and prowling over the top of the divider upon all four. Her shoulders rolled smoothly, the small boy dropped his orange and leaned in awe; until she threw up her head and gave him the wildest look, so wild it caused Yong Soo to shriek with laughter.  
"Do you remember what happened to him?"  
"Mm, Amonnie Silla betrayed him," he sad solemnly, the very serious question enough to bring him back.

The divider creaked as Joseon bounced off it, allowing it to float over to it's face as the woman landed with a precise, 'thud' behind it. She had her hands on her hips, her hair down since she was in her casual wears, a posing poised with a sharpened expression.  
"Nea, this is true. She fell in love with a dragon, who much wanted to be stronger, and he proposed that if she loved him that she would betray her very powerful brother," very solemnly.

"But why?" looking up to her, very perplexed.

"She was in love. Love is a very powerful feeling, Yong Soo. Be wary of it. Silla was also a very powerful nation. She was Gogureyo and Bajekea's older sister and she was very beautiful. Your Umma got to see her, I was very young."

"What happened to her?" his brows furrowing.

"She became much stronger as well, and even fed Bajekea to the dragon too," as she advanced looming over him, the sudden darkness casting over her face frightening the little boy enough to cover his own.

"How could she do such a thing!"  
"She was in love," exhaling as she rolled her shoulders, looking off as her son trembled in his seat.  
"I don't think I want to ever fall in love," he moaned, rocking to and fro as he covered his head.

Chuckling, Joseon dropped to crouch before him, smiling as she leaned upon her arms stacked up on her knees.

"Oh, so you do not love your Umma?"  
"Mm? " peeking up at her before dropping his arms.

"Oh no! No! I do love you, but... She was so cruel to her brothers. Was she not supposed to do those things?"  
"Nea, but she had fallen in love with a dragon. He told her to do horrible things."

"What ever happened to her?"

"Well..." reaching, she pulled her knees upward, rolling backward fluidly, before slowly righting herself again.

"Silla was very weak by the time I had gotten to see her. Some say that she had died from bad bones, but I can say otherwise," as she gradually regained her posture, looking to her son who was now up on his knees and leaning forward intently.

"She got to see the dragon one last time, and I had hidden very quietly to see. He wasn't too big, he looked very normal. He also had a very fair face, brown eyes, and he wore the finest clothes,"

"That doesn't sound like a dragon at all!" puffing up.  
"Mm, but it was a dragon. He put her arm around her and I saw claws," rolling her fingers before him, which made the child hiccup.

"Th-then what happened?"  
"He stroked her hair, kissed her forehead, and when I looked again, he had swallowed her whole."

"B-but why? Didn't she fight? Was she too weak?"  
"Aneiyo, but she had been very strong. If she had become appart of him she could be strong again, I suppose. But he had convinced her to let him eat her too. It was so surprising that I had cried out and he had found me hiding there."  
"How did you get away? Did you bash him in the face?" quickly springing up to his feet, thrusting his fists into the air.

"Aneiyo," she chuckled, bringing her knees up as she leaned upon them again.  
"He said that if I told no one then in return he would be my big brother."

"...But you just told me, Umma," dropping his arms and looking bewildered.

"Nea, I know exactly what I just told you," rather sing songy as she rocked to and fro.  
"Does that mean he will eat you too?"  
"Aneiyo, at least, I hope not. But now that you know, he is your big brother too."  
"I don't think I like this..."  
"But you've already met him, Yong Soo."  
"Ssincha?" going ridged, "Who?" he cried, fidgeting.  
"Oppa-ssi, I thought you would have guessed. He has suddenly taken interest in you," in the least, Yong Soo had gone missing for weeks and Joseon had just found China had gotten ahold of him.  
"...Yao-nim? "frowning, "But I thought she was a woman... she cooks well. She liked Ammonie Silla?"  
Lips spreading into a grin, it cracked into laughter as she looked upon the perplexed child.

"No, no no... Oh-" catching her breath, "... Be weary of Oppa-ssi, Yong Soo."

"Be weary of Oppa-ssi.." he muttered, day dreaming as he looked upon the meeting for his new Counselor of defense. At the same time, America and China were arguing, or rather disagreeing, over talks with North Korea and their nuclear policy. It wasn't something new. America didn't want to talk simply because he was busy with other things. However he was more then happy to train with Yong Soo again, especially after he got his new counselor. China, however... seemed only interested in quelling his ally. While South Korea had no qualms about China being his brother's ally, Tae Hyun really had few friends or company, it was perplexing that he never advised against his nuclear program or... really any of the horrible things that he does. While he was sure China was still his big brother, as he went to see Yao after his unfruitful conference call with Alfred; he saw claws tapping agitatedly on the phone receiver.


End file.
